


One More Thing

by mshoney



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Jonsa Week 2019, Modern AU, media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshoney/pseuds/mshoney
Summary: Stark told InStyle in June that her relationship with Snow is "weird as hell.""I will freely admit: my relationship with Jon Snow is weird as hell. He is not my boyfriend, but he is not my best friend," she said. "I guess you could describe our relationship as a 'romantically charged camaraderie with loud arguments,' but I don't think Facebook would accept this as a new status."
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	One More Thing

**Author's Note:**

> [based on mindy kaling and bj novak relationship speculation articles.] 

As usual, the Oscars red carpet was filled with adorable celebrity couples (Oberyn Martell and Ellaria Sand, come on). But the A-list twosome that truly shocked us and hit our hearts with a pang of romantic nostalgia was Sansa Stark and Jon Snow (aka Crown of Winter’s Aegon and Alayne), who arrived to last night's Vanity Fair Oscar's party red carpet arm in arm.

The Princess Hyacinth actress shared her evening on social media, posting an Instagram video with her date en route to the party. “I’m headed out for a night of fun with my best friend,” Stark said as she turned the camera on Snow.

They took a selfie in the venue, too.

Stark giving Snow "best friend" status would indicate that the outing was 100 percent platonic, but fans were quick to grasp at a romantic connection, in part because the two used to date both on Crown of Winter and IRL.

When interviewed on The Varys Variety Hour back in 2016, Stark, now 24, admitted that she would have married Snow at 21, when the two were together. And to Instyle in the earlier in June of this year, the actress admitted that her relationship with Snow was definitely complicated.

“I will freely admit: My relationship with Jon Snow is weird as hell," Stark explained. "He is not my boyfriend, but he is not my best friend.”

"I guess you could describe our relationship as a ‘romantically charged camaraderie with loud arguments,’ but I don’t think Facebook would accept this as a new status,” she added.

Given the history of an on-screen and off-screen will-they-won't-they relationship, last night's glamorous and high-profile Stark-Snow date sent Twitter into a full-blown frenzy.

Some fans were "casually crying" over the reunion.

One put the could-be couple's relationship status ahead of the Academy Awards show in excellence.

And one devoted fan even called the duo's date a highlight of 2019.

Though it's clear that people are hoping the Oscars outing was more than just two friends attending a party together, we have no evidence that a romantic relationship could be in question. 

Whatever it is, it's cute as hell. 


End file.
